


You and I

by schrijverr



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Romantic poem about Symbrock
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	You and I

You and I,

it falls short of what you and I are.

Never you and I,

always we.

Never alone,

always together.

We are bound,

tied together by black ropes of life.

To be apart, would mean death.

You can't breathe without me

and I can't be strong without you.

You and I.

Like we fit in that category.

We.

One not two.

A pair in perfect symbiosis.

I cannot be taken without giving.

You cannot take without living.

You are always around my heart.

It should be dangerous, but it never was.

I can't remember a lonely past,

I can't remember not being able to feel,

I can't remember running out of air.

I only remember you and I.

I only know us,

a world with only we.


End file.
